


Different Yet The Same

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bilbo/Thorin, with Bilbo being asexual?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Yet The Same

Bilbo Baggins was an unusual hobbit.

Most people put it down to his family. All Tooks were a bit peculiar, with their perchance for adventure and their seeming disregard for all that was proper. Fairy blood, that’s what everyone said caused it.

Thorin, however, was unaware of usual hobbit habits. He didn’t find anything odd about the way that Bilbo would simply snuggle against him when they started courting. Didn’t find anything unexpected about how the hobbit refused to do anything more than kiss.

Due to the culture of dwarves, and the lack of women, it was not uncommon for male dwarves to court other male dwarves. The courtship, however, was vastly different between the two genders. Whereas between a male and female dwarf the relationship would be physical, more like what other men did, the relationship between two male dwarves was purely spiritual.

For hobbits, however, this behavior was almost unheard of. Not only was it extremely rare for two male hobbits to get together, it was weird for them not to couple.

Perhaps that was why Thorin and Bilbo worked. The habits that most hobbits would find unusual were accepted by the dwarf, and the hobbit himself expected the differences between the cultures.

Togehter, they worked. In their own way.


End file.
